


Raise your voice

by Toshirei



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: AU, Art, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshirei/pseuds/Toshirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бильбо нравится музыка. Правда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise your voice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Raise your voice.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/857837) by [grimdark_cake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdark_cake/pseuds/grimdark_cake). 



> Этот замечательный текст и прекрасный арт принадлежат перу grimdark_cake, переведено с ее любезного разрешения.  
> Стихотворное переложение песен выполнили в-а Армитажа 2.0, Taala; бетила their-law.

Бильбо нравится музыка. Он, как и всякий хоббит, не прочь послушать мелодичную балладу или закружиться в веселом танце. Но гномы… гномы музыкой живут. Они поют, когда счастливы, когда пьяны, и когда погружены в печаль. Да, баллады они поют для развлечения — но песни также помогают бригадам работать в едином ритме, учат детей истории, взывают к Ауле... или на всю Гору трезвонят о том, что ты вот-вот сыграешь во «вбей молоточек» с партнером.

Песни воскрешали в памяти Бильбо самые сокровенные и самые непристойные мгновения той первой зимы в Эреборе.

Погребальная песнь, доносящаяся из соседней палатки, практически заглушает тяжелое дыхание Торина. Они оплакивают не короля — своих возлюбленных. Не о пути Торина в чертоги Ауле они поют…

Но Бильбо всё равно хочется крикнуть, чтобы все замолчали.

Разумеется, ничего подобного он не делает. У него все-таки еще осталось какое-то понимание о приличиях. Только плотнее закутывается в плащ с чужого плеча и жадно наблюдает за тем как едва заметно приподнимается и опускается грудь Торина. Не сегодня, говорит он. Мы не будем петь для тебя сегодня. 

И притворяется, что Торин его слышит.

_Штрек сначала широк, вглубь идёшь и вперёд,_  
А к забою дорога всё теснее ведёт,  
И вот спину уже обдираешь о свод,  
Рудокоп, сметливый парнишка. 

_Груз наверх везёшь или машешь киркой,_  
Или шпалы кладёшь в глубине под землёй —  
Нелегко достаётся тебе золотой,  
Рудокоп, смышлёный парнишка. 

_Запорошен углём от макушки до пят,_  
Пот течёт в глаза, разъедает, как яд.  
В кровь колени сбиты и мозоли горят.  
Рудокоп, прилежный парнишка. 

_А теперь перекус и работе отбой._  
Отдохнёшь с мужиками за болтовнёй —  
И опять за работу, и снова в забой,  
Рудокоп, наш славный парнишка. 

Пальцы Бильбо зажаты между теплой ториновой ладонью и холодной, успокаивающе толстой цепью. Из глубин поднимаются звуки рабочих песен, их подхватывают в боковых переходах и в лабиринте строительных лесов — один гном за другим — пока не начинает гудеть вся Гора, а молоты и кирки выбивают по камню ритм. Когда камень под его ногами вздергивают вверх, сердце у Бильбо проваливается в желудок, и он чувствует, как хватка Торина становится крепче. 

— Тебе нехорошо?

Радостное возбуждение в его глазах сменяется беспокойством — и это ужасно несправедливо. Бильбо за счастье видеть, как он радуется. Сейчас Торин должен светиться от недоверчивого восторга, наблюдая, как любимая им гора возвращается к жизни.

За это воспоминание он будет цепляться потом, лежа в холодной постели, когда в комнате будет темно, а Шир — далеко-далеко.

Он думает пошутить, мол, до встречи с гномами никогда не боялся высоты, но слова застревают в горле. Слишком рано.

_Велики ли твои яйца?_  
Можешь с ними управляться?  
А сумеешь раскачать их, словно маятник в часах?  
Завязать их в сложный узел?  
На плечо забросить грузом?  
А танцуя, устоишь ли ты на собственных ногах? 

Завершение ремонта в купальнях — это, конечно, хорошо, но Бильбо с тоской вспоминает о простой деревянной лохани в своей спальне. Ему нечем защититься от насмешек. «Все у меня там в порядке!» — скорее раззадорит бесстыдников, так что пусть смеются сколько угодно, только исподнее остается на Бильбо. Сам Смауг не заставил бы его раздеться рядом с обнаженным Торином. И так уже сложно не заметить его, кхм, расположение.

Нужно развернуться и уйти, но он остается. Он не может не засматриваться на Торина. Не может не пожирать его глазами, не может остановиться — однажды Торин заметит, и Бильбо потеряет его доверие и уважение.

_Привык к твоей красе я,_  
А голос твой ключом  
Откроет дверь мне в душу —  
Внутри любовь бушует как огнём. 

_Остаться ты не просишь,_  
Мне с другим придётся быть...  
Но без тебя буду слёзы лить,  
Без тебя буду слёзы лить. 

Пальцы Торина перебирают металлические струны, извлекая нежный звук. Сплетаются чистые, звонкие ноты и приятный низкий голос — идеальный контраст. Бильбо не кажется, что кто-нибудь осудил бы его за то, что он не спешит обнаруживать свое присутствие, и все же чувствует себя на удивление виноватым. Торин скуп на проявления своих талантов: он редко поет на публике, а его игру на арфе, видимо, слышат только Вороны. 

Наблюдая за ним, Бильбо чувствует себя практически вором.

Песня настолько проникновенна, что на Бильбо накатывает постыдная ревность к гному, которого он и не встречал никогда.

Торин его наконец замечает. Мелодия обрывается на фальшивой ноте, и на секунду в глазах гнома отражается паника.

Бильбо уверен, что на его лице — бестолковейшая улыбка.

Они сбежали с пира, но он все еще слышит ритм, отбиваемый сапогами по полу и рукоятками топоров по столешницам, чувствует гудение тысячи напевающих глоток. Бильбо не понимает слов песни, но уши Торина алеют, пока он стягивает с себя остатки одежды.

Его кожа бледная, как луна и горячая, словно печь, и пульс под пальцами Бильбо бьется в ритме песни. «Так бьется сердце горы», — думает Бильбо. Его мысли беспорядочны и бестолковы, а в ушах стучит кровь.

Хотя бы сегодня всё это — моё.

_Мы зла чужим не простим_  
И не забудем своих.  
Назад пути сожжены,  
Сражаться вечно — наш удел  
  
Это была своего рода победа. Люди Дейла и гномы Эребора объединили силы, когда гномы Железных холмов решили, что неплохо бы спеть во время работы скабрезную песню про дракона. После того, как все порезы были обработаны и кости вправлены, в холодном (как же здесь холодно, всегда холодно) утреннем воздухе разливается другая песня — на взгляд Бильбо ничуть не более уместная.

А упрямство их предводителей снова угрожает перемирию.

Торин мог бы извиниться за события прошлой осени, а не планировать грандиозную стройку и ожидать, что Бард поймет его намерения. Бард мог бы и признать, что Торин не пытается поставить Дейл в зависимость от Эребора, а заодно понять, что попросить гнома «соорудить как получится» — это смертельное оскорбление. Вместо этого они решили поскандалить.

Бильбо уже готов столкнуть их лбами. Да посильнее.

Главное — подходящей высоты табуретку найти.

_А это тот, кто эль лишь пьёт, и спать уходит пьяным,_  
А это тот, кто эль лишь пьёт, и спать уходит пьяным.  
Он правильнее всех живёт,  
Да, правильнее всех живёт —  
Когда помрёт, его народ  
Запомнит славным малым. 

Вкусная еда заслуживает безраздельного внимания. Гномы, похоже, согласны с этой хоббичьей прописной истиной.

По традиции, каждый гном в городе получает один сытный обед в день за счет короля, и гномы из этой традиции извлекают максимум пользы. Бильбо ужинает каждый вечер с одним из членов отряда. Он пробует каждое блюдо, что проносят мимо него, и разговаривает с ремесленниками, шахтерами, воинами, бардами и торговцами. Он встречает гномов, которые рассказывают о путешествиях далеко на юг, к самому Гондору, и дальше — сквозь ледяные просторы Форочела, и торговали с гномьими кланами из-за моря Рун. 

Он сидит с крошками в волосах и пеной от эля на куртке, а Кили, похоже, обеспечил его глухотой на одной ухо, но он сыт и окружен друзьями — новыми и старыми, которые для него уже, скорее, семья.

Гэндальф обещал вернуться весной и проводить Бильбо домой. Но волшебник, вопреки своим привычкам, запаздывает, а Бильбо уже не уверен, где он — его дом.

_Разметавшись по постели_

Звуки в горе разносятся далеко. Слишком далеко.

Бильбо отчаянно пытается заснуть. Он перебирает волосы Торина и старается представить, как весенний ветерок приносит в комнату сквозь открытое окно шелест листьев да уханье охотящейся совы. Нет, не получается. Вокруг все еще холодный воздух подгорных покоев, и где-то неподалеку молодой гном мурлыкает колыбельную.

По крайней мере, Бильбо надеется, что это колыбельная.

Звучит не слишком похоже на колыбельную.

Торин, не просыпаясь, неразборчиво мямлит, подпевая. Часть слов он проговаривает на всеобщем.

Точно не колыбельная.

Бильбо любит музыку, правда любит.

Но хорошего понемножку.

 

_______________  
 **Примечания:**  
Музыка, использованная в тексте:  
[The Lyke Wake Dirge (народная)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_jKsQjuCfE),  
[The Canny Miner Lad (Ian Campbell)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OcOyJ4y-Lss),  
[Do Your Balls Hang Low? (народная)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frXQu0RwEOA&feature=player_detailpage#t=7s),  
[When Ye Go Away (The Waterboys)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kyoMs6EzOTM),  
[Jambi (Tool)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Noz6-KaT4fA),  
[The Song of the Lonely Mountain (Neil Finn)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tqnSoTgjBrg),  
[The Flowing Bowl (народная)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2V4G1O7z2Dg),  
[Bend Your Mind (Elysian Fields)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDab4h3zXbo).


End file.
